Bella's summer
by mycookiesarebetterthanyours
Summary: Bella is compeltely unprepared for this fun and exciting summer awaiting her . . . can she gather up her wits in time for the trickery to start?
1. Boring Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the characters of Twilight, or anything else that has to do with Twilight**

**I'm new at this . . . and this is just an idea that popped into my head one day . . . so if it isn't very good . . Be gentle? **

It was a damp, and sort of chilly day in Forks . . as usual . . . I layed in my bed and was arguing with myself wether to get up or not. I just layed there staring at the ceiling . . It was close to 7:30 . .the time I got up and went to my high school . . .

God knows it took me a long time to get up.

I put on my favorite pair of jeans. They were black and they framed my hips and legs , and they had rips in them. I slapped on this shirt that was white with a tiny yellow stain at the collar but hey, who would notice? You'd have to have a magnifying glass to see it in the first place.

I did my hair in a normal pony tail . . leaving the red streak in my hair on the right hanging down to my waist. I didn't like my hair . . most girls had long and lucious hair that was beautiful . . mine was stringy. So I thought. I went downstairs to get my ipod and figured out it was out of batteries. I sighed. "Damn you . . " I mumbled to it. I switched the batteries and was about to head out the door when Charlie came out. "Hey, Charlie." I said. Charlie walked over, "Hi, hun." He said, he grabbed me in a bear hug and kissed the top of my head. "Have fun at school." he said with a massive grin.

"Will do . . " I said as I walked out the door.

I walked to school, I didn't bother calling Edward, Mike, Jessica, or anyone else to pick me up for school because of the simple fact I just wanted to be left alone today. I wasn't feeling very good to be honest.

When I got there Jessica and Mike were bickering . . I didn't care for squabbles, it was just the fact that I needed something to take my mind off of my "feelings" . . . I started to listen in.

"I didn't cheat on you!" Jessica yelled.

"Oh yeah? Then who's he?" Mike pulled up his phone and searched for Jessica on Skype, he pulled up her profile and pointed to her picture.

She was sitting on a man's lap on a bench . . they looked happy.

"I _told _you, that's my brother. Go ahead and ask him if you can't understand English you moron!" Jessica screeched, she screeched in such a way I was wondering how it wasn't possible she didn't drop to the pavement and start hitting her fists on the pavement and kicking her feet . . . But then again, we all can't get what we wish for . . can we?

I laughed at the whole thing. It was so soap-opera-like , it was hilarious!

Mike glowered. "Mind your own buisness." he said. I opened my mouth to retaliate, but slammed it shut quickly. He was right, I should mind my own business. Though most of the time, I didn't.

The morning wore on so slow I think a turtle looked like an Olympic runner compaired to it. When the afternoon came it started getting fun. Alice was much more talkative with Edward than she usually was.

"You still owe me that old red mustang, by the way, Edward." Alice said with a wide smile.

"I realize that." Edward said. His voice cold. I could tell he didn't really want to discuss what he owed to people.

"Crraankkk-eeyy . ." Alice said. "Quit getting your boxers in a knot."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. It was so unlike Alice to say that I was seriously wondering if someone had dressed up like her. But then again, no mere eyeshadow, blush, costume, or anything else could match her feminine beauty.

"Aaarrrghhh! When I get ahold of Mike I'm going to wring his little neck!" Jessica screeched at us as she sat down.

I sniggered. "What did he do? Let his sister sit on _**his **_lap?" Alice had a hard time keeping a straight face.

Jessica glowered. "What do you think? Smart ass?" she said as she tossed her phone to me. I caught it and stuck my tongue out. She tried to grab it but I pulled it back in before she could. I flipped onto skype on her phone .. yeeep . . sure enouph, there was Mike. His sister sitting on his lap. They were both short, as you could see. Blonde hair, blue eyes . . They looked so identical, it's a wonder they were two years apart.

I giggled. Wow, cheesy payback much? I tossed the phone back to Jessica. Her eyes went wide when she caught it then dropped it into her drink . . you could tell it was on purpose but no one said anything.

"**_YOU WRECKED MY PHONE!"_** Jessica screeched . . loud enouph that the whole cafeteria could hear but , they were so used to this they just kept talking to one another, bearly noticing the outburst. "Calm down, will you? You fully caught it, then you dropped it. Don't nag at me for your own mistakes, mmkay?" I said. "**_YOUR BLAMING THIS ON ME?" _**she thundered.

"Yes." was my awnser. She glowerd at me. "You . . you **WILL** pay for this! All one-hundred dollars of it!" I bust out laughing. "Hunny . . " I said, acting snarky. "My dads a cop . . and you're the one who dropped it . . . I got two witnesses." It would be three . .except for Mike wasn't here. What a laugh.

She stormed off like a little girl in a temper-tantrum would. Edward and Alice looked at me like I commited a mortal sin. "What? She had to be told how it was, some day."

Edward cringed. "Did you have to put it _that_ straight-forward? You know spoiled princesses don't want to know that unless their forced by the King or Queen." he said. Getting all 1950's on me . . .

"I'm the King, and the Queen. She better stand down." I said . . acting all macho but they knew it was just an act. We all laughed the afternoon through.


	2. Planning Renees funeral

When I got home . . it wasn't too fun. Let me put it to you that way.

Charlie was sitting at the table, a black sheet of paper with my mom's name on it infront of him . . he looked like he had just finished throwing a hissy-fit. I plopped my backpack on the ground and clomped over to Charlie.

"Hey, dad. What's wrong?" I was shocked . . I rarely every called Charlie, 'dad'. "Bella, sweety . . I uh . . . _ahem _. . . got some bad news." he looked grieved. Sorrow heavy in his eyes.

"Sure, dad. . Whatever you need to tell me I'm here." I said. Not too good at sympathy but . . it was a start.

"Your um . . your mother died. . . she died this afternoon in a hostpital after a car wreck." He said pulling up a newspaper gingerly . .timid . .as if, if he said it wrong I'd explode into a million pieces. Wich is the exact opposite of what I felt . . I felt like I was in one of those rooms where the walls of the room got closer and closer until they squashed you like a bug . . . And the room was filled with acid . . . the spasms of crushing agony and burning just coursed through me. I managed to make it look like I was fine . . and that I understood.

"Thank you for letting me know, Charlie." I said. Before I went off to bed for a _very_ long (and good) cry . .

Not-surprisingly I got in the door and Edward was leaning on my window. "You left the door of your apartment open . . Again." he said. I rolled my eyes, "I am not in the mood for a barrating, thank you. If that is all you have come to do, there is a needle and thread over there." I pointed to the embroidery set by my computer desk . . He laughed. "You might not want to suggest that with a police officer in the house . . I might press charges." I couldn't help but smile.

He walked over to me and held my face with both his hands. "I see grief . . what is wrong, Bella?" concern filled his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I lied. I was used to dealing with my problems _alone_. I don't want to be one of those people who whine constantly about every little thing. His eyes got jet black. "Do not lie to me." He said. I raised one eyebrow at him. "I'm not. I am simply not whining about my problems." I said. I kissed him on the cheek and took off my shoes, climbing into my bed. He crawled in beside me, stroking and playing with my hair . . he started humming our lullaby, . . and I drifted off to sleep.

I got up for school that morning . . Edward was gone. Possibly to spread the word to his family that Renee is dead. I rolled out of bed and sat there for a minute when it dawned on me how incredibly selfish I was. I was focusing on my own pain when Charlie was the one who married Renee in the _first _place! Imagine how he feels! Then I told myself to build a bridge and get over it. I laughed, how stupid that saying was.

I decided to wear a skirt today . . . It was long, and black, and I selected a white blouse to go with it. None of my sneakers would go with it so I had to wear my black gladiator sandles. I walked down stairs, didn't even bother getting breakfast. Charlie looked at me in awe, "Bella . . . Get some breakfast." he said . . "Sorry, dad. I just don't feel like it." I said . . "I'm asking it -"

I walked out the door and heard him screech behind me, "_**I'M DEMANDING IT!" **_I sighed . . and kept walking. In a daze. I realised I was walking the wrong way . . I didn't care. Anywhere was better than here at the moment.

I only fully realised Charlie would be mad when I found myself in La Push . . At Jacob's door. I knocked on his door absent-mindedly. Billy was the one who awnsered it, though.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here this early? Don't you have school?" he asked . . confused . . I didn't know what happened . . I just burst into tears right then and there. He looked at me, gaping. "Oh Lord .. here, Bella, come here." he then opened the door wider so I could walk in. He sat me down at the table and rolled over to the stairs (and I noticed he had a new wheelchair . . . ) "_Jacob! Get down here! Bella needs you!_" he said. I sniffled . . I had fnished crying, it lasted a total of two minutes. Longest one I've had in eleven years. Jacob walked down, even though his hair was cropped . . it looked like a bad version of a mad scientist . . he was in a pair of jeans and looked at Billy. "Hmm? . . what?" he said sleepily . . not really awake. "Uh, hi Jacob." I said . . my voice stuffy. His eyes went wide, "Oh! Hi, Bella! . . what brings you here this morning?" he said, yawning.

I was about to say that Renee died . . when the phone rang. I figured it was Charlie about to spread the bad news with the School and Billy. Billy, of course, was the one who awnsered it. "Yeah? . . . No no, yeah .. she's safe. No, Charlie she's not at school . . No, she's not. She's with me and Jacob. . . What's she doing? Sobbing her heart out . ." He looked at me like I needed to do something . . I started making crying noises loud enouph for the phone to hear. "What happened? . . What? . . Oh, I'm sorry . . Yeah I'll attend the funeral . . Oh , okay. Bye." and he hung up. Jacob looked at Billy like he was the seventh wonder of the universe. Billy rolled over to Jacob and Jacob bent down to let him whisper something in his ear. "Oh my God." he said. "Bella I'm so sorry that happened! . . It isn't fair." and he came over and hugged me. It was a rather cold morning, so I didn't really care how hot he was. I hugged him back . . and started sobbing, once again. I had a feeling it would be a rather long morning . . .

Eventually I went home . . I didnt do anything but sit there and cry, anyway. Atleast . . until I thought it was time to leave because Charlie came over. Now we were driving in his car to the Church. "Now . . don't forget, Bella. We need red roses. _Red _roses . .she nearly killed me at the wedding when I nearly got her white.

I muttered to myself, "You could paint the roses red . . ." and laughed. Charlie barely heard me . . I sat back and started to drift to sleep when someone called Charlie, his phone ringing like an insane person . . going, "Ring , ring! Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring ring! _Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_" I laughed as he awnsered it. He gave me a smile through the rear-view mirror. "Hello?" he said . . I heard a deep voice come from the other end, just not what it was saying. "Uuuhh-huh. And he needs _my _help with this? He's a big guy . . he can handle himself. ." Charlie said in disgust. I heard, "Yeah . . but .. " and then I just heard the tone. "Ah . . okay, fine. Only for you though because you're my boss." Charlie said reluctantly. He then hung up, I was surprised he didn't get a text saying he was fired, but hey . . . No one really wants to get fired from their job, right?

I looked at him. "Something wrong?" I asked. "Nope, nothing. Just that I have to go in. Apparently the hugest guy there can't handle a stick man in a bank robbery . . ." Charlie said. I looked at him. "How big?" I said. Charlie looked at me. "He's a rookie. . . um . . . I think he's 230 pounds . . something like that." and he drove away from the church and went towards his work place. "I'm not sure. I _think _that's how much he weighs . ." I busted out laughing . . two-hundred-and-thirty-pounds? And Charlie's calling him a rookie? He should be making pancakes out of any criminal who walked in there. "He's six foot something . . . " said Charlie with loathing. I looked at him. "Hey, just because you're a shrimp that doesn't mean you can take it out on others." he looked at me . . insulted for a minute . . then busted out into laughter. I stuck my tongue out, leaving it out in the air for a minute then pulling it back in. Charlie knew I was just playing so there was no reason to apologize.

We arrived at his work, and I gazed upon the huge building . . it had white bricks , with a cherry wood door . . cement steps and cement walls, and . . . do you know those huge glass windows in the museums? Yeah, those were its windows . . . And the cherry wood lining to go with it. It was massive! Almost like a mansion. I realised I was gaping when Charlie opened the passenger door (wich was where I was sitting, by the way) and closed my mouth. "Come on." he said. When we got to the doorstep of the huge building he said, "Okay. This is where we part." he handed me his car keys. "Use my license . . if they ask you why you are driving with a different person's license, tell him that you are the daughter of Deputy Swan . . . . I need you to plan your mother's funeral." I tried not to burst out laughing. "Okay." I said.

I took the keys and got into Charlie's car . . . to heck with the conciquences . . this was my mother's funeral I was planning.

I was at the flower shop, when the man who owned the store walked up to me, "Did you find what you were looking for, yet?" he said. His voice heavy with his chinese accent. "Uh . . yes." I said. I picked the nearest red roses and Put them in a black paper. I paid for the flowers (Yep all 1 cents of it) and moved onto other things. Like going to the church and scheduling it for this weekend . . (since it was like . . tuesday, we would have lots of time) I didn't like Churches . . they had this feel to them that was . . . in a way corrupted. Like the church had a big seceret for _hundreds _of years. Most of them got figured out but I barely believed the documentaries on churches . . I usually had a feeling they were lieing. Though, I didn't say so for the sake of Charlie being offended.

When I got home, Charlie wasn't there, yet. So far I was doing good.

I started working on supper. putting the keys and license on the living room table. Tonight's supper was pasta . . or it used to be until I 'boiled' it so much it actually dried . . . I gaped at it. "**_WHO _**in the heck makes this?" I asked furiously to myself as I stabbed a fork in it and lifted it up . . Basically everything inside the pot came up with it . . I glowered at it. "The least you could do is taste good." I said. I plopped it into a bown and started cutting it up when Charlie came in the door.

"Oh, hey Charlie!" I said.

"Bells?" he said, smelling the pasta. "What are you doing?" he started coming into the kitchen.  
>"Trying to cook." I said. He busted out laughing . . . atleast, he laughed until he saw what I did to the pasta. "Oh . . you weren't kidding." he said. I glowered at him.<p>

"You tortured it!" he said. Gaping. I looked insulted. "I did not! . . Hey, I can put poison in that _any time I want_ Mr.! so no-oo back talking me!" I said. . . me and Charlie ended up laughing our heads off. We planned out Renee's funeral over supper and I told him everything I found out.


End file.
